Deathnote discovers Yoai
by Darklinkette
Summary: L gets bored, that can never be good but full of laughs. lol


Death Note discovers Yoai.

What are you doing?" Light asked L one day, watching him look on the internet. "I'm bored, so I'm going to Bing our names." L explained, typing in his name. Light and L peered closer to the computer. "click on the images." he did, and zoomed them on. "is that...?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Light yelled, falling on the floor laughing.

"I do not wear a dress!" Light kept laughing, even when Misa, Mello, Near and B came in. "hey guys we have...Light? What's so funny." Light stopped, looking up at everyone./

"click on another one, L, dear girl."

"SHUT UP, LIGHT!" everyone crowded in, looking at the picture laughing. "oh L! If you want a dress I can get one for you." Misa said. Making everyone else laugh while L glared at them all. "SHUT UP!" he clicked on another one and went completely pale. Light looked at the picture and completely froze. Everyone but Misa started laughing. "i never knew you two were so...close." B and Mello leaned against each other laughing, while Near chuckled. "L and Light? Oh wow! So, that's why you two were handcuffed together." Misa giggled, being a Yoai fan herself. "of course not! We never done that!" Light gritted his teeth, while L clicked on another one. "L and B" Misa read out loud while light was chuckling. B pushed everyone out of his way and looked at the screen. "L's a little man whore." Light laughed, Mello beating the wall laughing so hard. Near was the only one who wasn't doing anything outrageous just chuckling. Mello moved to the computer and clicked on another picture. Everyone but Light froze. "I'll be your...boy toy?" Near gaped,

"make hot chocolate?" Mello sank to the floor, his chocolate bar he was going to eat fell to the floor. "jam as what?!" B backed from the computer like it would attack him. "ha! All of you have been with him? That's just awesome. L you man whore!" Light continued laughing even when B kicked him. "why don't we look up yours?" L said erasing his name with record speed. He typed in Light's name and again more pictures popped up. These pictures were mostly shots from the show, but L saw one just a bit interesting. "hey look! Light's a cheater." L said, pointing the screen. "Light and Misa!" Mello read the name out loud "at least I'm not sleeping with everyone in the room like our little man whore." Light shrugged referring to L. "think again, Light, sweetheart." L taunted showing a very hot picture of the two in the rain wearing wet shirts, Light's hand down L's pants. "remind me never to take a bathroom break with you." L murmured. Light just stayed frozen to his spot. Mello laughed, knocking Light down on the ground. "oh. I must have been asleep when we did this." L said, zooming the picture. "very sexy position, Light,.." Mello chuckled, peering at it. "now we know who's on top." B laughed, earning a smack on the head. "hey! Don't touch me with those hands." B laughed, running from a murderous Light. Get on someone else name." Near said, leaving his toys alone to take the seat Light was sitting on. L erased Light's name and looked up Mello's. "hey, I look pretty hot." Mello chuckled, ruffling his own hair. They clicked on another picture, and Mello forgot all about his looks. "Mello and...oh boy. This is why Near never speaks to us." L chuckled. "I AM NOT! THIS IS... DEAR GOD! CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT NOW!" Mello clicked on the mouse, but was shaking too much to erase his own name. The picture was of him and B. he had rubbed chocolate all over B, while B had a lollipop in his mouth. "you tom sure love your sweets." L laughed, erasing Mello's name. He typed in B's name next. B covered his face, afraid to see who else he's "slept" with. "more of L and B, more Mello and B. wow! I didn't know you liked that Mello." B opened his hands and instantly shut them when he saw the picture. Mello had placed chocolate syrup on his manhood, and was licking it off in the picture. "change it." B groaned, sitting down on the floor. "HEY, MEL! HE'S ON THE FLOOR. THERE'S SOME CHOCOLATE IN THE FRIDGE!" Light hollered in Mello's ear, getting punched in the face by the pissed off blonde. "anybody want to see Near next?" everyone looked at the small boy who was glaring at all of them. "you do and all of you will be killed." he threatened them. They shook their head at L, who erased their names. "fan fiction?" L clicked on the website and typed in Light's name. "let's see what else you do." he laughed, opening it up. They stood reading one titled "drunken Light and L." so, this is how you two act when your drunk. You guys are very close." B laughed, reading it. "who is this Darklinkette?" Light gritted through his teeth. "looking now." L said, typing furiously on his computer. "I'm going home." Mello walked out of the door, crutching his chocolate bar under his feet. Near and B followed, staying as far from each other as possible. Light went to his room, while Misa pulled out her own laptop, intending to find those pictures and terrorize the guys again. And L was looking for the mysterious Darklinkette, the fan fic writer who would dare write such filth in her story about Light and him.

**A.N: oh man! Just imagine if those guys were real! Lol I'd be so dead! **


End file.
